MSN? Yeah!
by tards-R-us
Summary: The Naruto characters discover MSN, of course possibly 3 other OC's already know and talk to them on there.
1. Chapter 1

Chappy 1: Naruto and Felix convo...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... if I did, I wouldn't be making fanfiction, so there! 'sticks out tongue while pouting' Oh yeah, and I don't own Felix, Felix owns Felix, lolz

ANYWAYS!

TO THE STORY!

And this is how it goes:

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter: **"Hey Naru, wutcha doin?"

**ILoveRamen:** "Juss eatin ramen!"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter: **"'rolls eyes' you always eat ramen!"

**ILoveRamen:** "Yeah? So?"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "You're gonna get fat if you keep eatin Ramen non stop!"

**ILoveRamen:** "'waves off' Nag, nag, nag."

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter: **"You should change your name to ILoveRamenAndI'mFat LMFAO"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "No! it should be I'm.Mr.Fatty LOLZ!"

**ILoveRamen:** Shut up! I'll keel you!"

**ILoveRamen:** "See this knife? 'shows nice shiny knife' Lick it sucka lick it! lolz jk!"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "What, your gonna keel me, whats keel?"

**ILoveRamen:** "Kill, duh!"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "I knew that, juss wanted to see if you'd get mad, it worked, yay!"

**ILoveRamen:** "Oh shut up will ya!"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "Nah, I dont think I will shut up, so make me Mr. ILoveRamenAndIsFat"

**ILoveRamen:** 'Kills TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter'

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "haha, nice try RamenLover"

**ILoveRamen:** 'XP'

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "you two should get married, I now pronounce you Ramen and RamenLover ROFLAO"

**ILoveRamen**" :( Shut up,"

**ILoveRamen:** "YATTA! I'M MARRIED TO RAMEN! Hey! wait what!"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "Wait what Naru? 'grin'"

**ILoveRamen:** 'growls' "Shut up!"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "lolz Try all you what, I wont shut up"

**ILoveRamen:** "'rolls eyes' I know"

**"BEEP"**

**Doggyboi1: Is now online**

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "Hey!"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "Wutcha doin Doggyboi?"

**Doggyboi1:** "Nothing, you?"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "Makin fun of Naruto and his obsessionwith Ramen lolz"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** "Isnt that right ILoveRamenAndI'mFat 'smirk'"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter:** Hey RamenLover, ya'z still there?

**ILoveRamen: **"..."

**ILoveRamen:** "Yeah, sorry, I was eating my ramen!"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter: **"'rolls eyes' of course you were, wut did ya guys wanna talk bout?"

**ILoveRamen: **"Dunno,"

**Doggyboi1:** "Hi!"

**ILoveRamen:**"Hey Kiba,"

**TheFlameAlchemistsDaughter: **"Hey Kiba,"

**000000000000**

Ohhhh! Kiba's In the convo Now!

**Annoying Note: Lolz, Ok. Now it's time to see if anyone actually reads these. I need help with who'll be the next person to talk, and I mean in a different convo. **

**Another Annoying Note: I will let you put OC's in here, just give me their personality and nickname, if you can't think of a nickname, then I can come up with one!... ok! Thanx!**

**Oi! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kiba? Shika?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…'sob'

Doggyboi1: Kiba

We walk in your shadow: Felix

ILoveRamen: Naruto

Troublesomeass: Who else…Shikamaru!

**35824952**

Felix was chatting to Kiba (her crush) and Naruto (one of her best friends)

She smiled and typed.

-Line-

**We walk in your shadow says:** "Sup"

**ILoveRamen says:** "Nothing, still…"

**Doggyboi1 says: **"Just checkin ma mail"

**Doggyboi1 says: **"u?"

**We walk in your shadow says:** "Nothin just bored"

**ILoveRamen says:** "Same"

"**BEEP"**

"**Troublesomeass has signed in"**

"**Troublesomeass has been added to this conversation"**

**We walk in your shadow says:** "Hey Shika!"

**Troublesomeass says:** "Hey…"

**Doggyboi1 says:** "hey ya lazy ass"

**Troublesomeass say:** "Hello Kiba"

**ILoveRamen says:** "Hey Shikamaru!"

-Line-

Shikamaru sighed and looked at his screen, all he wanted to do was check his Myspace and yahoo…and hotmail, then get off.

But _nooo_ they had to add him in the conversation, so troublesome…'sigh'.

-Line-

**We walk in your shadow says: **"What ya doing?"

**Troublesomeass says:** "Nothing, just checking my mail…troublesome people"

**ILoveRamen says:** "I'm bored, I'm getting off… to find Sasuke-teme! Laterz!"

**We walk in your shadow says:** "Yeah, laterz"

"**ILoveRamen has signed off"**

**Troublesomeass says:** "Do ya know?"

**We walk in your shadow says:** "Know what?"

**Troublesomeass says:** "This is so troublesome…Naruto and Sasuke are gay…"

**We walk in your shadow says:** "Oh, yeah, I knew that!"

**Doggyboi1 says:** "Really? I was wondering why they acted so weird…"

**We walk in your shadow says:** "How did you find out…?"

**Troublesomeass says:** "Ino"

**We walk in your shadow says:** "Of course Ino…pig…"

**Troublesomeass says:** "Troublesome woman… is my girlfriend…"

-Line-

Kiba looked at the screen, "Really?" he said to no-one. Akamaru yipped and rolled his doggy eyes.

Kiba glared at him, "Shut up!" he snapped, Aka-chan laughed in a doggy manner **(me: XD)**

Kiba shrugged and looked back at his screen, and started typing.

-Line-

**Doggyboi1 says:** "I didn't know that!"

**We walk in your shadow says:** "Of course they are, I knew that right away!"

**Troublesomeass says:** "Yeah, sure you did,"

**We walk in your shadow says:** "I DID!"

----- (Insert Line) ------

Felix glared at the screen, "I DID KNOW!"

Karlee sat on her bed and looked at her, "Know what?"

"That Naruto and Sasuke were gay,"

Karlee nodded, "Oh yeah, Sasuke's Uke, did you know that?"

Felix looked confused and shook her head, "No, how do you know?"

"Caught them, plus; it's right in his name; Sas-_uke_," she said and made a no-duh face.

She snickered, "Well you're just an ass," she said and looked back at the screen.

------------- (Insert Line) -----------

**ILikeK says:** "I g2g laterz!"

**Doggyboi1 says:** "Yeah ok, laterz!"

**Troublesomeass says:** "Yeah, bye,"

"**ILikeK has signed off,"**

**Doggyboi1 says:** "I gotta go, later!"

**Troublesomeass says:** "Yeah, same here bye,"

"**Doggyboi1 has signed off,"**

**Troublesomeass has signed off,"**

------------ (Insert Line) ---------------

Kiba stood up and frowned, "Who's K?"

Akamaru barked.

"K is _not_ me!"

Akamaru barks again.

"I am _not!_"

'Bark'

"Shut up! I'm _not_ K!"

'Bark, bark!'

"Whatever! I'm not talking to you!"

'Bark'

"NO! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

-------------------** (Insert Line) --------------**

**Ohhh! Will Kiba ever figure out that he in fact _is_ K?**

**Or not?**

**Well…HE WILL!**

**So just tell me what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: MSN? Yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own MSN or Naruto, but I _do_ _use_ MSN X3

**Oh yeah, as you can see, I changed my name back to what it is on my other account, my _other_ account is: "THE MOST OOC WRITER AROUND"**

**Minus the capitals; except for the OOC part, it's supposed to be OOC…k? K!**

Line

"Bugs4life has signed in," the screen read in the bottom right hand corner.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, no doubt it was Shino, but why would _Shino_ be using MSN? I mean, it's Shino!

He typed.

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Hey Shino…"

**Bugs4life: **"I'm not Shino…"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Yeah, suuuuuuure you aren't!"

**Bugs4life: **"Whose Shino and whose this?"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Shino's a bug user and this is Sasuke,"

**Bugs4life: **"SWEET! HE USES BUGS!"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Yeah…so who is this?"

**Bugs4life: **"Opps, sorry, I'm Karlee :D"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Great…how did you get my e-mail?"

**Karlz rocks: **"It's me! You tard! God! .;

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Ohhhh! Hi… you didn't tell anyone did you?"

**Karlz rocks: **"Psh, give it up Sasuke…everyone knows…well except Sakura XD"

Sasuke sat there with a shocked look, "Damn!" he thought and cursed under his breath before typing again; he was going to get to the bottom of this.

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Who told?"

**Karlz rocks: **"Someone whose very reliable X3"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Ino…  I hate her!"

**Badass92: **"How did you know!.?"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Did you just change your name again?"

**Badass92: **"Yep!"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Dobe…"

**Badass92: **"No, I'm baka, Naruto is dobe XD"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"K, baka…"

**Badass92: **"That's better X3"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"psh…whatever, you're the only one on…since Naruto and Sakura are the only one's on mine…"

**Badass92:** "Yeah, I know Julie!"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Huh?"

**Badass92: **"WHOOPS! Wrong window!"

Sasuke stared at his screen, a smile tugging at his lips, but since he's emo, he settled for a tiny, miniscule smile.

"She's such a loser," he muttered, "Why do I even talk to her?" he asked himself, "Oh yeah…cause Naruto does…" he sighed.

**Badass92: **"HELLLOOO!"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"what?"

**Badass92: **":D Nothing!"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"Then why are you talking to me?"

**Badass92: **"Cause only u 'n' Julie are on XC"

**ImEmoandinlove: **"And that's bad because…?"

**Badass92: **"Cause…MEGANS NOT ON! XD"

**Just Sasuke: **"Yeah…whoever that is…"

**Karlz:** "Megan is a single bodied organism that is also female and a very good friend of mine XD"

**Just Sasuke: **"Well you're being weird, so I'm getting off…"

**Karlz: **"JA!"

**Just Sasuke: **"Ja…"

**Karlz has signed off.**

**Just Sasuke has signed off.**

**Sakura rulz has signed in.**

**Sakura rulz: **"Hello? Anybody there?"

**Sakura rulz: **"Well…?"

**Sakura rulz: **"I'm talking to myself again…"

**Sakura rulz: **"Well…whatever!"

**Sakura rulz has signed off.**

**Line**

**Okay! How was it?**

**Good?**

**  
Bad?**

**Worse than someone going up to you and spitting all over your new shoes because you and that person are sworn enemies and then you get into a fight, while ending up breaking each others arms and legs and having to be in a body cast for a year!.?**

'**Faints from lack of air'**

'**Gets back up'**

**ANYWHO! Just read this shit.**

**If you wanna be in here; or you want me to bash Sakura some more tell me. kk?**

**Oh yeah, if you didn't read the top, my other account on here is The Most OOC Writer Around**

**Yes, I know, very easy to remember X3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: MSN? Yeah!

Disclaimer: only things I own is: my computer and my OC Karlee, I don't own Felix or Renee cause they're actual people and family…so they own themselves.

**Line**

_Gaara signed on his MSN, because to put it plainly, he was bored as hell…and don't tell anybody, but he had this huge crush on this girl Vivi. He was hoping she'd be on, but if any of his other 'friends' (meaning whomever doesn't cower in fear when he's around) would be fine to talk to also._

_Ah! The luck of the Irish; Vivi was on!_

**Kazekage says**: "Hey…"

**Magic Girl says**: "Hey Gaara-kun!"

**Kazekage says**: "What are you doing?"

**Magic Girl says**: "nuttin, just chatting to you :)"

**Kazekage says**: "Oh yeah…kk"

**The Ninja of the mist has signed in!**

**The Ninja of the mist has been added to this conversation!**

**The Ninja of the mist says: **"Hey guys, wassup?"

**Kazekage says: **"Nothing, just chatting and checking my mail. U?"

**Magic Girl says: **"Nuttin!"

**Kazekage says: **"Well…I've got to go, see ya,"

**Magic Girl says:** "Bye Gaara-kun!"

**Kazekage has signed off**

Vivi sighed, "So much for chatting to him…" she muttered.

**Magic Girl says:** "Hey, I'm gonna sign off, laterz!"

**The Ninja of the mist says:** "Yeah ok, same here, laterz!"

**The Ninja of the mist has sighed off**

**Magic Girl has signed off**

**---- **

**Later**

**Sakura rulz has signed in**

**Magic Girl has signed in**

**Kazekage has signed in**

**Felix has signed in**

**Bored to death… has signed in**

**-- **

**Sakura rulz says: **"YES! SOMEONE ELSE IS ON!"

**Felix has been added to this conversation**

**Bored to death… says:** "Lee? Is that you?"

**Felix says: **"No you baka, its sakura…"

**Bored to death… says: **"Oh, okay!"

**Felix says:** T-T' "You idiot"

**Sakura rulz says:** "HEY YA GUYS!"

**Felix says:** "NOOO"

**Bored to death… says:** "HEY!"

**Sakura rulz says:** "Who is this?"

**Bored to death… says:** "Karlee, DER!"

**Felix says:** "It says right on the name…"

**Bored to death has changed his/her name to Karlz**

**Karlz says:** "RAMEN!"

**Karlz says:** "RAMEN!"

**Karlz says:** "RAMEN!"

**Karlz says:** "RAMEN!"

**Karlz says:** "RAMEN!"

**Karlz says:** "RAMEN!"

**Karlz says:** "RAMEN!"

_Felix stared at her screen with a deadpan look, "She is really stupid sometimes…" she muttered. "KARLZ! STOP TYPING RAMEN OVER AND OVER AGAIN, I'M GETTING HUNGRY!" she yelled to the room next to her, banging the wall with her fist._

"_BUAHAHAHA, MY WORK IS COMPLETE THEN!" Karlz yelled back, cackling evilly. Felix rolled her eyes when she heard coughing before the typing of ramen stopped._

"_Finally, the baka stops being a baka and talks normally…" she muttered, rolling her eyes._

**Kazekage has signed in**

**Magic Girl has signed in**

**Kazekage has been added to this conversation**

**Magic Girl has been added to this conversation**

**Sakura rulz has left this conversation**

**Karlz says: **"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, FINALLY GOT RID OF HERR!!!"

**Kazekage says:** "Karlee? Stop being an idiot"

**Karlz says:** "YES MASTER! XD"

**Felix says:** "T-T Idiot…"

**Magic Girl says:** Hey Gaara-kun…uhh…whoever you two are!"

**Felix says:** "Hey Gaaraaaa, I'm booorrrreeeddd…tell Kankuro to come over so me and Nay could freak Karlz out will ya"

**Karlz says:** "I'M RIGHT HERE! Well I'm right here in the chatroom, but you know what I meant!"

**Felix says:** "Karlz, shuddup; anywho, you got me hungry so I'm going to get some ramen, lata,"

**Karlz says:** "RAMEN! I'M COMIN TO THEN!"

**Karlz has signed out**

**Felix has signed out**

**Magic Girl says: **"She signed out pretty quickly…"

**Kazekage says: **"Yeah…she likes ramen…"

**Magic Girl says:** ":D"

_Gaara looked at his watch and cursed his luck, "Damn…stupid Kage meeting," he thought._

**Kazekage says:** "Hey Vi, I have to go, see ya,"

**Magic Girl says: **"Okay, laterz"

_Gaara stood up and walked out of his office in the Kazekage building, into the sunlight and into another building a few blocks away, "Why am I cursed to have bad timing?" he thought, then flashbacks of good-timing came on, "Oh yeah…that Inuzuka's the one with bad timing," he got a smirk on his face as he entered the room where the Kage's where._

_After standing in the corner for a while, he showed himself and gave them all cold looks, Tsunade was the first to speak. "Kazekage-sama," she said, nodding her head to him, "We wanted to speak to you about this sudden burst of popularity of the internet, more importantly, these chat sites," she said._

"_You do know you can gamble on the internet…" Gaara replied while Jiraiya tried holding in his laugh._

_Tsunade glared at him, "No, somehow that escaped my attention," she replied, glaring at Jiraiya's laughing form._

"_Well then, I guess that's settled," Gaara said, standing and walking out into the sun again and into the Kazekage tower._

_Kankuro walked in with a bored look, "I'm bored," he said plainly. Gaara gave him a glare, "Go to Konoha…Felix was asking if you wanted to bug Karlee," he said before signing onto MSN again._

**Kazekage has signed in**

"_Damn…no ones on…I better do some paperwork then," he sighed before signing back off and taking a few documents and stamping them._

**Sakura rulz has signed in**

**Sakura rulz says: **"My spidey-senses tingled that someone was on!"

**Sakura rulz says: **"Or it could be snail-senses…"

**Sakura rulz says: **"Hellooo?!?! Anyone there?!"

**Sakura rulz says: **"I'm talking to myself again…damn!"

**Sakura rulz says: **"Hmm…do I have a booger?"

**Sakura rulz says: **"That was a greeny alright!"

**Sakura rulz says: **"Note to self, never say anything un-feminine on MSN or anywhere!"

**Sakura rulz says: **"Even Ino would be good right now…"

**Sakura rulz says: **"Aww screw it, I'm going to sign off!"

**Sakura rulz has signed off**

**Ino-pig has signed in**

**Ino-pig says: **"No ones on? Oh well"

**Ino-pig has signed off**

**----- Line -----**

**OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!**

**I'm sorry I totally thought I updated and I had no idea that I forgot to continue writing this chapter!**

**Yay, more Sakura bashing XDDD**

**Review if ya liked it!**

**Flames will be laughed at XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – MSN? Yeah!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the OC's…they belong to Karlz…the original owner of this site!

**The OC's names are gonna change!**

**Felix's name is now Rayne and Karlee's name is now Jade…yeh…okay, to the story!**

**-------- **

Rayne wasn't on MSN or her computer because of a virus but Jade was, so she signed on gloatingly, "You suck, I rule!" she teased before getting smacked over the head by Rayne.

"Shuddup…" Rayne mumbled while pouting.

"NEVAH!" Jade replied crazily before looking at the screen. "OHMIGOD! SHIKA AND NEJI ARE ON!" she squealed and clicked on Shikamaru's name and then invited Neji to the conversation.

**HEY says: **HEY GUYYSSS:)

**Neji says: **What do you want?

**Shika says: **gods…I don't wanna talk to anyone!

**HEY says: **It's kinda stupid to log on here if ya don't wanna talk to any1…isn't it?

**Shika says: **shuddup…

**Me says: **like my name? I'm a cave-woman!

**Shika says: **Very fitting

**Neji says: **I agree

**Me says: **oof scratches head you shut up your mouth! XD

**Neji: **-D here's you!

**Shika says: **Nice…

**Me says: **F(beep) you, screw!

**Neji says: **yeah…stone, nice….

**Shika says: **Huh!

**Me says: **Noshing dudette! HA! UR A DUDETTE!

**Neji says: **You're an idiot…big time!

**Me says: **Mhmm…takes one to know one! 

**Shika says: **Nice reply…

**Me says: **ty very much!

**Shika says: **np…I'm gonna go…see ya later guys…

**Me says: **JA NE SHIKA-KUN!

**Neji says: **Ja

**Me says: **ever the curt one…

**Shika has left this conversation**

**Neji says: Well…I've got to go…ja.**

**Simon says: **M'kay Neji-Screw…I'll ttyl Jaaa!

_Neji signed off and left his room to go train. He couldn't stop thinking of how annoying Jade was. Lee was training with him. "You're an insolent fool Jay-," his eyes widened, "Er…Lee!" he recovered quickly but Lee grinned and stood straight._

"_You were going to say Jade, were you not?" he asked pompously._

"_No I wasn't!" Neji snapped and his white-lavender eyes flashed._

_Lee shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say my chum," he grinned with his pearly whites flashing and pinging._

_Neji glared before throwing his hair over his shoulder and activating his Byakuugan, "Shut up and fight," he snarled and started fighting again._

_-- _

_After Neji signed out, Jade signed out too and sighed dramatically, "Am I that boring?" she whined to Rayne._

_Rayne shrugged, "Maybe it's not that you're boring…maybe its that you're annoying?" she tried._

_Jade shrugged, "Most likely," she replied and let Rayne on before walking towards the door, "I think I'll go see him and most likely Lee, too," she added before she walked out._

_Rayne waved, "You sad, sad fool," she said, being the hypocrite that she was._

_She signed in and saw that Sakura was online before quickly signing back out._

**---**

**Sakura rulz! says: **OMG YAY! SOMEONES ONLINE!

**Sakura rulz! says: **Wait…drat! They signed out!

**Sakura rulz! says: **Did Ino do that! Was she on!

**Sakura rulz! says: **Why am I cursed to have pink hair…I should dye it…BLUE!

**Ino has signed in**

**Sakura rulz! says: **Hey Ino!

**Ino says: **Hey forehead…

**Sakura rulz! says: **Watcha doing?

**Ino says: **Nothing…well…I gotta go…Ja!

**Sakura rulz! says: **WAIT! Why r u leaving!

**Ino says: **er…

**Ino says: **cuz of your bad grammar…yeh…I gotz ta go!

**Ino has signed out**

**Sakura rulz! says: **wait a second…UR GRAMMAR IS BADDER THAN MYNE!

**Sakura rulz! says: **I hate this…why does every1 always leave or is not online when I'm on? WHAA:'(

**Sakura rulz! has signed off**

_Rayne sighed, of course she didn't sign off…she just put 'Appear Offline' so Sakura wouldn't talk to her because let's face it, Sakura annoyed the hell out of almost everyone._

**---- **

**Yep…more Sakura drama lmao XD and I realize this has a lot more romance than humor and a lot of Sakura in it…doesn't it?**

**Yeah…just to clarify…I don't hate Sakura (Neither did Jay…she just liked bashing her because it was funny…and she USED to hate Sakura)**

**Review plz!**


End file.
